slgifandomcom-20200214-history
Moons Subcontinent
The Moons form a Subcontinent located North from Snowlands Subcontinent in Sansara. This subcontinent has some common features, like similar ground textures, sim names resembling natural satellites and a network of rivers with waterfalls. SLGI team gave this region the transitory name B022. History This area came gradually into existence. The first built part is in the West, the Moons Sims. Later, land was added to East, as the Snowlands started to take shape. Controversy started once more sims were added to East. The first sims in the area have names from natural satellites of the Solar System. As new sims were added, they were given different names. While the Western part was clearly known as Moons Region or The Moons, the Eastern part was not clearly known as a single region. Some residents linked it to nearby proposed regions, like Lost Lakes Subcontinent, Snowlands Subcontinent or Kami. Other residents just ignored and considered it to be a transit area. The truth is, the Eastern part is a transit area. With its unusual topography, it creates problems for boats, airplanes and cars trying to cross through different regions of Sansara. The SLGI Trains, connecting Heterocera with the ONSR in Snowlands, had several major challenges finding a passage route through. The SLGI team first proposed that most of this area should be considered as tundra and be listed as a Northern extension of the Snowlands. However, recent analysis, including altitude maps, population density and ground textures, made clear that the East part is actually connected to the West part. So, we decided to list the Moons Subcontinent as a whole, with an Eastern extension for the Tundra. Structure The subcontinent is roughly 10/5 sims wide and is made of 32 sims. As one can see, its borders are not always marked by sim borders, but by changes in ground texture (in South) and waterways (in North). Geography The subcontinent is a continuous mass of land, crossed by two rivers. It is a Northern extension of the Snowlands Subcontinent, a large continental mass. To South, it is directly continued by the Snowlands, sometimes with only a change in ground texture. To North, the separation line is usually drawn by waterways. The subcontinent is continued to North by two peninsulas. Most of the Eastern part, previously considered as Tundra, is a high plateau, lower then the Snowlands, but still higher then the areas to the North. The Western part is not a plateau, but rather an area with complex Geographic features. Finally, the central area is marked by high mountains. Waterways The water network also shares many features with the Snowlands. A river enters the subcontinent arriving from South, a branch of Snowlands River. Then, it splits in two, forming the Moons River and the Ross River. The Moons River passes through a waterfall, then flows West to Ganymede Dam, filling its reservoir. Then it continues West towards the ocean. The Ross River flows East and passes through two waterfalls. It always flows close to the Snowlands. Its water is probably very cold, as it is fed with melting water from the glaciers. Altitude surveys also revealed the existence of a small lake in Enceladus sim. To the North, the subcontinent is almost entirely separated by oceanic waters and straits. Mountains The subcontinent is home to many mountains, including the highest peak in Sansara. Most of the mountains are close to roads and easy to explore. Some of them are very small, but others are huge. The following is a list of mountain peaks and a small guide how to explore them. #Tethys, 320 m high, is the highest peak in Sansara. It has a building on its top, which is not accessible. The only way to climb it is from East and is difficult. #Cortina - Tethys peak (305 m) is separated from Tethys by a deep valley. It is accessible from South. #Davos - Tethys (292 m high) is separated from Tethys by a deep valley. Access is possible from South, from a road. #North Tethys Peak (256 m) is very sharp and cannot be climbed. Access is possible only by flying. #Davos East Peak, 243 m high, is accessible from North. #Janus Peak (191 m) is covered by forest. Access is restricted. #Airship Mountain (Arlberg) is 158 m high and located close to an airport. #Jernberg Peak (132 m) is close to the road and easy to reach. #Europa Peak (88 m) is small, close to the road. #Callisto (99 m) is a round mountain, located close to Ganymede Dam. Access is easy from road. #Leda - Ganymede mountain (84 m high) is at the border of these two sims, easy to access from road. #Enceladus, 77 m high, is a mountain accessible from Crescent. #Crescent, 59 m high, is a small mountain that allows view to nearby high peaks. #Clissa (55 m) is located on an island. Access is restricted. Land Status The subcontinent has its own network of protected land, mostly in the form of roads and waterways. Some parts are highly populated, usually around roads and waterways. Still, large parcels of abandoned land can be found, sometimes covering almost an entire sim. Transportation The subcontinent is traversed by two rivers. One would expect that these rivers offer the best route through. The reality is different, as the rivers are blocked by 3 waterfalls and one dam. Navigation from the ocean is possible only for a short part of each river. Even if ocean waters are accessible to North, the presence of two peninsulas that further extend limit navigation. Roads form a circle around Ganymede Lake. From there, roads span South towards the Snowlands, giving access to various ice-covered places. Sometimes, these roads form the border between Moons and Snowlands subcontinents. The road network is not built on logical purposes. This is why, traveling from Kami to Snowlands is tricky and requires a long detour. The YavaScript Pods cross the area on all roads and also use the waterways. The SLGI Trains cross the area flying at high altitude and sometimes flying close to the ground.